Rapture
by Dragoness1400
Summary: Rapture, A feeling of intense pleasure. How he made her feel every time he was in close proximity. 100 unrelated Draco/Ginny drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Rapture**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Callidora-Malfoy (from chapters 1-26 ahead, is Dragoness1400)  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General

**A/N: I would like to point out a few things before you begin reading. This originally was written by Callidora-Malfoy, who deleted her fanfiction account. Before doing so, she gave me her story, Rapture. She had already written the first 26 chapters of Rapture, so from 27, the work is mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor have I written the first 26 chapters. This is the first and last disclaimer since I always forget to include a Disclaimer. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Shard**

**Prompt:** Shard

**~X~**

I wince as a broken shard of glass slices across the delicate palm of my hand.

He frowns "let me see that" he says, though it sounds more like a demand.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt." I retort quickly, although it _is_ stinging and quite painfully aswell.

I hurriedly move my hand away from his grasp and wrap it with the end of my scarf. I hiss in pain.

He rolls his eyes, softly taking my palm in his hand. "You're unbelievable, you know that?

My brandy colored eyes snap up. "What?"

"Well, only you could possibly break a potion vial while it's in your hand." He shakes his head.

"Let me put this on it." He indicates to a vial he retrieved from inside his robes.

Setting my hand gently on his lap he rubs some dittany on the cut. I flinch as the brown liquid mingles with my sliced flesh.

"That hurt." I wince noticeably.

The snarky blonde haired Slytherin lowers his lips to my hand and blows his cool breath across the cut. "Any better, Princess?"

I nod my head. "Much."

I watch my hand as the skin knits itself back together and beam up at him.

A rare smile is shed upon me.

**~X~**

**Words: **207


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jealousy**

**Prompt:** Jealousy

**~X~**

She leaned forwards and took another swig out of the bottle of Ogden's Old firewhiskey she had been cradling as she watched the two Slytherins as they sat in their domain of The Three Broomsticks; she narrowed her eyes at them.

She couldn't control the surge of envy that boiled her blood as she watched Astoria Greengrass flirt with her boyfriend. Of course Astoria didn't know that Draco was dating her in secret, but she still felt the blade of jealousy stabbing its sharp edges into her everytime she saw them together.

She understood why it had to be kept quiet: All hell would break loose and her mother would blow a gasket. If anything that was an underestimate, but she didn't really care about what her family would think of her relationship. If they truly loved her, she reasoned, then they would accept him.

No, it was Draco who cared: the imperious Malfoys would never approve of her and she knew Draco would never want to disappoint his family. Aside from her they were all he had.

She winced slightly as she noticed her tightly clenched fist, as she opened it she hissed in pain at the blanched crescents embedded painfully in to her skin.

Draco never looked at her in public, never acknowledged her. She knew if they were alone then Draco would only have eyes for her: that he'd be spending time with her, holding her hand, making her laugh. Again, jealously churned in her stomach. She was slightly disgusted with herself as she was just like all those other girls now, the same witches who were currently glaring daggers at the youngest Greengrass sister.

She glowered as she heard Astoria Greengrass laugh at something Draco had said, her laughter sounding like honey: smooth and mellifluous to her ears. As the Slytherin tossed her raven hair back and focussed her dark blue eyes on Draco, Ginny mused how _right _they looked together; she was someone who would fit perfectly into his world: a perfect piece to his puzzle.

Without warning he did something he had never ever done before in public: He looked at her, his grey eyes fixed on her, his expression unreadable. He glided toward with a practiced air of superiority, with velvet-soft white-blonde hair falling lightly behind him as he raised his eyes; honing in on her and stunning her like a deer caught in headlights. She gulped as he moved towards her; the eyes of every witch following him curiously as he inched closer and closer towards the youngest Weasley.

She visibly paled at the intense look he was giving her, it made her weak at the knees. If she were standing her knees would have buckled throwing her to the ground, she thanked Merlin that she had been sitting down.

Draco stopped in front of her table, taking her hand gently he pulled her to her feet. He moved to wrap his arm around his waist, his hot breath on her face. As his lips hovered over hers, Ginny could hear the sharp intake of breaths all around her. This turned to gasps of shock as Draco leaned forwards and pressed his lips soundly against her soft pink ones.

She sighed, leaning into him.

He smirked down at her and whispered into her ear: "Don't be jealous love; you're the only girl for me."

**~X~**

**Words: **562


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Colours**

**Prompt:** Colours

**~X~**

Silver. His eyes were variations of that colour, so sharp and focussed; they were the first thing I ever saw of him. Gone.

Green. His favourite colour, he would always look suave in his Slytherin robes. Gone.

Yellow. He was like sunshine to me, so vivid and warm, without him a day wasn't worth living. Gone.

Pink. The colour of his lips when he kissed me. Gone.

Purple. The colour of the dress I wore to our first date, he told me he liked me in that colour best. Gone.

Blue. He smirked when he gave me a beautiful azure ring, I knew then I wanted to be with him forever. Gone.

Red. He lost so much blood when he died in my arms. Gone.

When he died he drained all the colour from my life.

He took everything: my heart, my soul, my very essence.

Without him the world is now dull, dark and gloomy. Dead.

I only see grey now. An ominous shadow that consumes me, stalking me wherever I go.

I am stuck in this colourless world because without him I'll never see any colour again.

**~X~**

**Words:** 189


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Divorce**

**Prompt:** Divorce

**~X~**

"The Wizengamot shall reconvene on the 11th of October to finalise proceedings." The deep voice emanated throughout the room. "All rise."

All those seated within the ministry chambers rose to their feet and then returned to their seats on cue. Once the judge had left, the rest of the courtroom followed suit.

A red-haired woman stormed out of the room whirling around in anger. "How dare you!" she seethed, jabbing her finger at the man who had emerged from the opposing end of the courtroom.

The blonde haired man turned, one his perfectly manicured eyebrows arched in derision. "What is it _darling_," he said scathingly. After flicking a brief glance at his watch, he looked at her, his grey eyes boring into her. "Make it quick. I do have a tight schedule."

She glared at him. "I am a good mother ... y-you made me out to be some sort of second-rate, negligent mother." She said, her voice starting to sound hysterical, attracting the interest of passers-by who were now watching the exchange with interest.

A small bespectacled man turned to the female Weasley. "Mrs Malfoy ..." he started.

"It's Ms. _Weasley_," she bit out.

The man shuffled uncomfortably before continuing. "Yes, of course. But I do not think it is wise to be communicating with the opposing party, ... at least until the divorce proceedings have been finalised."

Turning to her lawyer, Ginny sighed. "I appreciate your professional judgement, Edwin, but he's my husband." _For now anyway_, she mentally added. "And if I need to give him a goddamn piece of my mind, I will."

The man paused, considering her for a moment before he nodded, albeit reluctantly. "OK, my office is down the hall." He gestured to a dark wooden door a few metres away. "Talk there." He glanced around. "It is best to save these matters for private quarters."

Ginny gave him a half-hearted smile in thanks, before looking back to her soon-to-be-ex-husband. "Draco."

The man looked at his wife; his head cocked to the side, a slightly bored expression on his face. "Yes."

She huffed and walked off towards the room, the door creaking as she roughly pushed it open. She started pacing the room in agitation.

A few seconds later, Draco Malfoy sauntered in, leaning his body against the wall and crossing his arms in front of himself, an almost bored expression chiselled into his features. Seeing this seemed to incense Ginny's anger at him even more.

She considered him for a moment, their eyes meeting, neither of them saying a word. She broke the silence first. "How can you be so ... detached?"

Before he could respond, she stopped him. "No!" She shook her head, "Just don't."

Breathing in deeply she gently massaged her forehead with her hands, trying in vain to rub away her frustrations, before she continued.

"You didn't answer my question." His eyes snapped to hers at the sound of her voice. "Why did you and your lawyer say those things?"

He considered her before smirking cruelly. "Only stating the facts, Love." His smug expression remained on his face. "You know what they say, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen."

"You can't take Orion from me."

"Watch me," he replied coldly.

She lowered her eyes, tears forming beneath her lashes. Orion was her life: her star in this dark. He was all she had left.

"I'm his mother," she implored.

His answer was immediate. "And I, his father," he stated matter-of-factly.

She reached out her hand, softly placing it on her husband's forearm. "Don't do this, Draco ... you know I'm a good mother, I'll look after Orion. He is my world."

His features softened slightly. "I didn't do this, Gin; you did." With those heavy words he turned, leaving the room, not sparing her a second glance.

**~X~**

**Words:** 642


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Risks**

**Prompt:** Risks

**~X~**

Draco was the one who had first taught her to take risks. He showed her that in life sometimes you needed to take a chance to laugh in the face of danger, to _really_ live. He taught her that taking risks could be fun, to crave that adrenaline rush felt when teetering on the edge of certain disaster. He was the one who made her finally try out for Quidditch, who took her to Hogsmeade illegally for the first time, who helped her hone her magic teaching her defensive spells which should have been much too advanced for both of them. He respected her as a person and had always been there for her.

As they sit by the lake her head resting on his shoulder, they watch the sun set against the landscape on the chilly October evening. She doesn't stop him when he tucks a single red tendril behind her ear and lowers his face to hers, their lips meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss. She sighs in content, loving Draco is probably the biggest risk she has even taken, but she knows that he is worth all the risks. Besides, what was life without taking a leap of faith every now and then?

**~X~**

**Words: **206


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Desire**

**Prompt:** Desire

**~X~**

He was back again. No matter how hard he tried not to come he would always be drawn back to the club. To _her_. He couldn't help but be entranced by the way she moved so seductively, her soft red curls swaying back-and-forth synchronised with her languid movements. She was utterly magical. It was as if she had placed a spell on the entire male audience, none were able to look away while she was performing, hundreds of pairs of eyes transfixed on her scantily clad body.

She was simply beautiful. A fiery goddess. When she moved her curved figure sensuously with her lithe pale creamy-white legs wrapped around the pole, sliding up and down with perfect ease and flexibility, he struggled to suppress a groan. His pewter coloured eyes followed her every movement drinking her in, almost tasting her as if she were an exotic wine. He didn't quite know what it was about her that unwound him so much, but Draco Malfoy usually the epitome of calm sophistication had to fight against the urges of his nether regions when in close contact with the frisky red-head.

He gulped as she moved, sinking down the silver while biting her pale pink upper lip sexily. _Gods_, he thought _She was so damn sexy when she did that_. As if to add coal to fire, she flicked her scarlet mane to the side, giving the audience a once-over setting her honey-brown eyes on him smiling impishly. One of the main reasons why The Serpents Den was famous as a gentlemens club happened to be because the girls could get a reaction out of almost every guy in the club. He didn't have to glance down to know that she was doing that and more. He idly noted how she was the first girl to ever get this much of a reaction out of him without even touching him.

She'd only been working here a few weeks now but already moved to the big leagues, performing in the prime time slots. He had noticed how the club had got slightly fuller ever since she had started. Not that the club was ever empty though, far from it in fact, but it was the exclusivity of it that he liked - with the 100 galleon entry fee it kept out any trash and retained the elitism of the club, which consisted mostly of his former Slytherin housemates. But he could swear by Merlin that he had once seen Severus here once, he smirked at that. _Gaudy old pervert._

He couldn't even remember when she lost her shirt, but being on the Quidditch team had certainly done wonders for her body, so tight and lissom. Flicking a glance around he saw the lust reflected in the gaze of each and every man. He couldn't help but feel twinge of jealousy as he saw the want in their eyes, his hands clenched before he looked back to the stage.

His silver eyes were immediately drawn back to her, staying riveted on her, watching as she slipped out of skirt and winked into the crowd, dancing around in black lace lingerie which was a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her breasts were clearly visible, as she moved they bounced up and down: supple and soft permanently swollen with lust and desire. Winking at the crowd she proceeded to spread her legs, _Saucy little minx_; she was working the room like she was born to do it. At Hogwarts he'd know of her, of course, but he'd never really noticed her. Now sitting back a firewhiskey in hand watching her perform, why the hell hadn't he?

It wasn't long before the stage lights dimmed and she had left the stage, the crowd still cheering for more. He stood up to leave, he'd only come to see one performance tonight he may aswell head back home, Astoria would be waiting for him. He sighed at that. Weaving his way through the crowd he nodded his head at a few people as he passed them making his way to the apparition point.

As he stopped soft mounds pressed into his back. _Ginny, _he thought, knowing it was her before even looking her way. Her warm breath tickled the hairs on his neck. "Like the show, _Dragon_?" She purred, her velvety voice wrapping around him.

He smirked at that, spinning around to face her almost groaning at the loss of her soft flesh pressed against him.

His eyes darkened with desire at the sight of her. "I always do, don't I mon chéri?"

**~X~**

**Words: **764


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sadness**

**Prompt:** Sadness

**~X~**

Sadness wasn't an emotion Draco Malfoy was used to feeling. As a child he had always got what he wanted, so he was never in need of the lesser emotion. There was one time he had come close to it, his face had flushed and his eyes had become watery, but once his father had seen him he'd beaten the emotion out of him. There was no room for weakness in a Malfoy, his father had taught him that hard lesson and he would never forget it. Since then he'd been stoic, unfeeling, rarely showing any emotion; but when he'd heard the news of Givevra Weasley's death he couldn't stop the horror-filled gasp of shock and the sadness that seeped through him. His mother had been with him at the time and had looked at him in surprise and worry - of course she would, she hadn't known a thing- he'd left before she could probe the matter and apparated to the Burrow. Ignoring the sea of Weasley's he'd rushed to her side his face paling immediately. Gently stroking her hair he'd pressed a single soft kiss to her cold lips, a tear rolling down his nose, and dripping onto her cheek. And then it had really sunk in: his love was gone. In that instant he'd become undone, howling in grief and pain unmindful of the people around him - her parents, her brothers, Potter . Another set of tears fell on her placid face and he buried his face in her neck. He was empty, shattered, utterly broken - and there was not a soul in the whole world that knew how to mend him.

**~X~**

**Words: **278


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ludicrous**

**Prompt:** Ludicrous

**~X~**

Ginny inhaled sharply, her breathe coming in ragged gasps.

_Calm down Ginny. Breathe! He'll understand._

She moved her hand to the door knob as her hand met the cold metal she hesitated briefly, the door was slightly ajar and she could see her father seated, engrossed in the latest Daily Prophet.

She gulped. It was now or never.

As the door creaked open Arthur Weasley's eyes briefly shifted to the girl before him before going back to his newspaper.

"Dad?"

Arthur Weasley glanced at his youngest and most treasured child, giving her his full attention. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"What would you say if I was in love with–" _Harry. _"Draco Malfoy?" _What!_

Arthur Weasleys eyebrows shot to his hairline.

He paused.

Then he laughed, a full hearty laugh.

"Oh Ginny darling, my heart isn't what it used to be, try to keep your pranks to a minimum. Merlin knows I've had enough from the twins to last me a lifetime."

Ginny tried to laugh "Sorry dad, I've probably been spending too much time with the twins lately."

_I __love__ Draco. As if my feelings for him are a joke._

He smiled.

"Honestly, you and Malfoy that's just ludicrous," he laughed, "I don't know where you get your ideas from."

**~X~**

**Words: **210


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Break**

**Prompt:** Break

**~X~**

"Why the hell are you doing here?" the red-head hisses.

"I believe you already know the answer to that."

"You can't be here. I'm getting married today."

"I _was_ invited," the man says nonchalantly, pulling his wedding invitation out from inside his robe pocket as if to prove his story.

A stealthy hand shoots out and snatches the parchment from the man's limp hold.

"Consider yourself uninvited." The angry young woman retorts. Sparing the man one withering look she rips the invitation in half, discarding the myriad of pieces on the floor.

"Gin ... don't marry him." The voice pleads. "I love you."

**Anger.**

It is the only word that can describe how his words make her feel. She has waited months for him to say those words. So many chances she has given him. Too many. But she doesn't love him anymore, her heart sings a different song now.

"I love him," she says quietly.

The man cocks an eyebrow. "You don't sound so sure," he scoffs.

"I. Am. Sure." She bits out, punctuating each word vehemently.

The man takes a step closer to her and opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by another voice.

"_Ginny,_" a saccharine, motherly voice filters through the wooden door. "Are you ready yet?" the voice inquires, "we have to leave soon."

The youngest Weasley fixes a glare on the man before shouting her reply. "I'll be out in a minute mum, just fixing some last minute glitches." She says with a pointed look in his direction.

"Of course, dear." Molly Weasley answers before her footsteps are heard retreating down the corridor.

"I'm leaving." The red-head states, her tone leaving no room for argument as she takes deliberate steps towards her bedroom door.

She moves slowly trying desperately not to trip on the lengthy train of her heavily beaded ivory dress.

She hears a loud sigh from behind but she keeps on walking, unmindful of the heart she is breaking.

_I do not care for him. Not anymore._

"For what it's worth Gin, you look beautiful," he says his voice filled with nothing but veracity and ... adoration.

She stops, hovering at the threshold her back still turned to him. She makes an involuntary movement as if she is about to turn around, but instead she leaves the room, not sparing the man a single glance.

As she walks down the isle to her fiancé, her _true_ love, she doesn't notice the man standing at the back of the hall, hidden in a dark alcove.

He knows now that he had lost her forever.

Harry Potter stands, tears forming in his emerald eyes, his heart breaking, as the only woman he has ever truly loved becomes Ginevra Malfoy.

**~X~**

**Words: **457


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Want**

**Prompt:** Want

**~X~**

"I want you."

She sucks in a shaky breath of air. "What?"

"You heard what I said." He says as steps closer to her, so that he has her body flush against his, effectively pinning her to the wall.

He angles his face towards hers, his hot breath tickling her skin. "I want you," his lips descend onto her skin, "in my bed," he begins to sucks gently on her exposed flesh "spread-eagled," one hand descends to her waist her breath hitching as he does so, "whimpering and wet." With languid movements he traces the outline of her knickers, beneath her thin cotton dress, his hand lingering there.

She gulps. Pushing against his well sculptured chest, she whirls away, trying to block out the picture he has just painted for her.

"You're sick."

A smirk creases his face. "Am I really?" He asks, an eyebrow raised, as he observes her from where he is now leaning against the wall. He crosses his arms and stares at her with such an intensity that she nearly looks away, resorting to hiding behind her red curls instead.

"I wonder ..." her eyes snap to his, but his voice remains as suave as ever, "if you'll still be saying that when I make you _come._" He finishes putting particular emphasis on the last word.

With that he winks at her and saunters away, his blonde hair annoyingly catching the light in just the right place.

A deep plum colour stains her cheeks.

**~X~**

**Words:** 248


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Destiny**

**Prompt: **Destiny

**~X~**

"Because I'm in love with you," she said, simply. And then she wouldn't allow herself look away.

He didn't laugh.

He was staring, though, as if in disbelief. Frozen stiff. Not understanding what he thought he'd heard her say.

"That day in the forest, I felt something special too," she said. "But I felt - more. I felt as if we were... connected somehow. As if we belonged together."

She could see the confusion in Draco's eyes - like the whirling, spinning confusion she'd felt when she'd first realised her feelings for him.

"I know it sounds stupid," she added, averting her brandy-coloured eyes. "I can't even believe I'm saying this to you, but you wanted the truth. I know now, though, that everything I felt that day was wrong, I know that now. You've got Astoria. Why would you want me?" She was quiet for a moment, trying to quell the saddened tears in her eyes. "That day I felt like I knew you, and not the façade you show everyone else, the _real_ you. I felt so close to you, as if we understood each other..." she trailed off.

"Ginny," he whispered. His eyes were black with emotion. A look of - what? Sheer disbelief? Revulsion? Pity?

"I know it was all in my imagination now," she said helplessly. "But back then I didn't realize. And when you were standing so close to me, looking down at me, I thought you were going to - "

"Ginny."

It was as if her words had conjured something magical out of the air, or as if her own perceptions had been sharpened. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it again. That connection that she had felt between them had returned. It hummed and shimmered, more powerful and vibrant than ever, linking them forever.

Her heart was beating erratically, her breath coming faster and faster. She felt his fingertips on her jaw, tilting her head upwards, forcing her to look at him. Their gaze held. And in that instant Ginny recognized the emotion that had darkened those silver-grey eyes before.

Not revulsion, but realization. A dawning understanding, and a hopeful wonder that made Ginny's knees feel weak.

He was... remembering, she thought. And seeing what had happened between them in a new light. Realizing on a conscious level just what he had actually felt that day.

The world had gone still, and it contained only the two of them. Two souls in an isolated bubble. Draco's normally sharp eyes were wide and dazed, the pupils enlarged, and she felt she was sinking into them – drowning in them. A stray lock of his fair hair had fallen onto his forehead, that soft, smooth pale-golden hair that was so pure and fresh. He was like an Adonis who'd come out in the starlight to court his fair maiden, and he was irresistible.

"Draco," she started. "We..."

But she never got to finish. He was too close to her now; she could feel his warmth pressed against her, feel their electrical fields merging. She felt his hands resting on her arms. Then slowly, so slowly, she felt herself being drawn toward him until his arms were around her, embracing her fully, and with that his lips descended. Destiny could not be denied for any longer.

**~X~**

**Words: **554


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Yellow**

**Prompt:** Yellow

**~X~**

"Yellow roses mean infidelity, you know," he said casually.

His voice sounded different. Yet it was still the same. To her he'd always sounded intense, dangerous, powerful ... seductive. But now his words were too measured, too controlled. The threat that hovered closely between his words didn't escape her notice.

"I should have known you sent them," she said. Her voice was oddly quiet, but her words still came out choked, betraying her fear. Her hands were now shaking at her sides.

The silver eyes were upon her again. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to be under his sharp scrutiny. From under her lashes she looked at him again. His face was mostly shadowed by the darkened sky, but yet, even in the dimness his white-blonde hair shone like the ripples of refracted moonlight on water.

He stepped closer to her. She automatically stepped back her further movements being culled when her back hit the balcony edge. From the corner of her eye she could see the garden below. It was a long drop. She gulped.

"You thought I wouldn't notice." It wasn't a question. His mouth curved to resemble an amused, borderline mocking, expression. It was a knowing look. Like he knew something she didn't that. "Shacking up with your little boyfriend." This time he sneered down at her.

Her breathe caught. She was trembling instantly. "Draco-" she stared, but she didn't know what to say to him. Things weren't how he made them sound.

His profile towered above her, and as he shifted almost unnoticeably closer she felt his hot breath skimming against her flesh. Right now he radiated power. Danger.

Her eyes fixed on to his, trying to see beneath his mask. To decipher what the impenetrable Draco Malfoy was thinking. She felt him take her hand in his own, nearly flinching at the electricity that flowed in her veins at the contact.

"You made a promise to me Ginny." He was looking at her intensely and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't peel her gaze away. "Are you planning on keeping it?"

She heard his whisper something and not a second later something solid appeared on her finger, weighing it down. She didn't have to look down to know it was a ring. The ring _he_ had given to her. _His_ ring marking her as _his_ - forever and always.

She let out a shaky breath. "Look whatever you're going to do, just do it," she finally said, sounding much braver than she felt.

"All right," he said, and kissed her.

**~X~**

**Words: **429


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: One**

**Prompt:** One

**~X~**

Arthur smiled, watching his children, the familiar din of a Weasley gathering assaulting his ears. The Weasley's had gone through so much, suffered so much during the war but it made him happy to see they'd made it through.

Red-hair and spectacles caught his eye, a combination he hadn't seen in a long while. He had to admit that it was a welcome sight to see Percy. He smiled fondly as he watched Percy whisper something to his wife Audrey, who in turn laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek.

He was glad she'd befriended and eventually fallen in love with Percy. Love would help Percy bloom.

He searched for Draco.

There, at the door he was coaxing Ginny outside.

At first, it hadn't been easy accepting the young man, but he'd proved himself. Arthur sighed, feeling his heart break a little. He knew about the ring in Draco's pocket. Soon Ginny would marry and her father would no longer be the number one man in her life.

He would miss the feeling.

**~X~**

**Words: **174


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15: Friend**

**Prompt:** Friend

**~X~**

"She's a friend." He protested.

"She's a whore." She corrected.

"Ginny," he argued. "It isn't like that between us and it never has been. Pansy's just a friend."

"Who spent the entirety of her school years, shamelessly throwing herself on you?"

Her jealousy was actually rather cute. Draco fought a smile threatening to come.

"Draco, if you smile, I'll set you on fire."

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you that spell."

She glared.

"I'm sorry," he said amused "but don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Overreacting?" The walls shook and her face flushed in anger. "She wants you! She's tries to give you a bloody lap dance whenever she gets within a metre of you."

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course not! Why would you care if a beautiful woman, whose been in love with you for years, throws herself at you?" Out of frustration she used her purse to hit him at the side of his head.

"Hey! There is no excuse for domestic violence."

"I'll show you domestic violence." She lunged at Draco, but he was faster and had her immobilized in a matter of moments.

"She's just a friend and she means nothing to me." He felt her relax a little in his embrace. "You're all I need, Red."

"Good answer."

**~X~**

**Words: **216


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Friend**

**Prompt:** Friend

**~X~**

"She's a friend." He protested.

"She's a whore." She corrected.

"Ginny," he argued. "It isn't like that between us and it never has been. Pansy's just a friend."

"Who spent the entirety of her school years, shamelessly throwing herself on you?"

Her jealousy was actually rather cute. Draco fought a smile threatening to come.

"Draco, if you smile, I'll set you on fire."

"I knew I shouldn't have taught you that spell."

She glared.

"I'm sorry," he said amused "but don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"Overreacting?" The walls shook and her face flushed in anger. "She wants you! She's tries to give you a bloody lap dance whenever she gets within a metre of you."

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course not! Why would you care if a beautiful woman, whose been in love with you for years, throws herself at you?" Out of frustration she used her purse to hit him at the side of his head.

"Hey! There is no excuse for domestic violence."

"I'll show you domestic violence." She lunged at Draco, but he was faster and had her immobilized in a matter of moments.

"She's just a friend and she means nothing to me." He felt her relax a little in his embrace. "You're all I need, Red."

"Good answer."

**~X~**

**Words: **216


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Burst**

**Prompt:** Burst

**~X~**

Some nights, when he just couldn't sleep, he'd lay awake and watch her. He still wondered why she stuck around, why she put up with all the crap that went along with his lifestyle, why she didn't leave and give the girlfriend-of-the-saviour life or the Quidditch player thing another go. But every morning, he woke up and she was still there, ready to fight next to him, love him and endure hours of Falmouth Falcon games. She never faltered; never flinched. So he observed her, waiting for the day when the dream would burst. But it never did.

**~X~**

**Words: **98


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Hate**

**Prompt:** Hate

**~X~**

"I HATE you," she shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"I know," he replied casually, flipping through the latest Daily Prophet, his ever-present smirk plastered onto his face.

"You're smirking right now, aren't you?" She called back.

"No..."

"LIES!"

He chuckled to himself, setting aside the paper.

"I HATE you!"

He nodded. "I know." This time he stood, ready to go help the woman he loved.

Her retching continued and he paused at the barely ajar door. He tried getting in there to hold her hair back but all she said was the last thing she needed was him seeing her vomit everywhere. It was his fault, really... Or so she said. Apparently, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and now she was pregnant. Hence...

"I HATE you!" she moaned again.

**~X~**

**Words: **132


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Family**

**Prompt:** Family

**~X~**

_Dear Draco,_

_Your mother insisted, seeing as you've acquired yourself an heir, that we temporarily disregard our disagreements and wish you well. Be assured we still disapprove of your wife, and while you are still together your child will remain absent from the Malfoy will. If you see sense and divorce your blood traitor wife, you and your heir will be welcome back at Malfoy Manor, where the child will receive a proper pureblood upbringing._

_Wishing you well,_

_Father._

"Bastard," Draco muttered hatefully as he screwed the parchment up and tossed it into the fire. Ginny, who'd been reading from behind, stopped massaging his back and gently swatted him.

"Hey, no bad language in front of Alex."

Draco shot his wife an apologetic look then proceeded to ruffle his sons hair, which was only just beginning to sprout blonde locks.

Ginny continued to massage his back. "It's alright," she whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We don't need them anyway." Draco looked from his beautiful wife to his baby boy. "I have all the family I need."

**~X~**

**Words: **180


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Shades**

**Prompt:** Shades

**~X~**

Draco's eyes are grey, like the lake on the Hogwarts grounds in winter. Sometimes they become icy, and if she really looks she can see something murky – darkness – in their depths, and this scares her. But it is not herself she is frightened for.

On rare occasions his eyes are blue, just like the lake in early spring. She treasures these moments – moments when he is truly happy and full of life. Blue somehow erases all the horrors of his past and the man she loves comes out. Free of his fears, disillusions and pain.

She has only ever seen his eyes mercury, once. That is a memory she hopes she can forget but doubts she ever will. When Narcissa died, Draco's eyes had become a sheen she'd never see again. She likenes it to moonlight refracted on black water. Warm yet cold. Dark yet light. Ethereal.

But Ginny does know that no matter what she says, or how happy he appears to become, his eyes will always be grey.

**~X~**

**Words: **170


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Silk**

**Prompt:** Silk

**~X~**

The white silk wraps around her petite form accentuating her curves, but she doesn't look like an oversized Christmas gift. No. She looks like a goddess of moonlight, the embodiment of pureness and radiance - a river maiden crowned with a garland of jewels.

My eyes stay transfixed on her - trancelike. Each step towards her fiancé is another away from me, but I guess a part of me resigned myself to this ending a long time ago. Anything else was a false hope - a fantasy.

She has guts, walking down the aisle six-months pregnant. It's obvious, probably the worst kept secret, but this fact seems to be forgotten in light of the man she is marrying: the saviour himself. Little do they know, the child is not his, instead an heir to an ostracized pureblood family. If the situation were different I might find it in myself to smirk in my customary fashion at the irony of the pure white dress she wears. But while she may not be pure in the traditional sense, it needs no saying that her love, personality and strength are pure.

The river of silken fabric studded with thousands of sparkling diamonds trails in her wake in a tauntingly slow display. Time seems to halt and nothing seems to process in my mind. Flashes of regret, passion, anger, and love flow through my thoughts, all so confusing and jumbled.

When I look up again, Potter holds her hand and she has a smile of joy on her face. I remember the feeling when it was me who brought out that smile. Those days when the treasure of her silken skin was open to me, when I could languidly trail my fingers across her smooth, pale flesh. When I could run my hands through the rivulets of her silken fire-red hair.

Silk. The word reverberated in my head. She is like silk: beautiful, exquisite, smooth and coveted. But she is one piece of silk I'll never be able to hold again.

**~X~**

**Words: **337


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Protect**

**Prompt:** Protect

**~X~**

Merlin, Ginny, Don't.

Please don't. Don't look at me that way. When you do it hurts way too much. It makes being here too hard. I need to be anywhere but here right now.

Don't you understand why? Why all the other women?

It's because I'm dangerous for you. And this is the only way to make you move on.

It's my job to protect you.

Even when it's from myself.

**~X~**

**Words: **71


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: List**

**Prompt:** List

**~X~**

**Why I Hate Draco Malfoy:**

**1.** Because he is a Malfoy.

**2.** Because every girl wants him.

**3.** Because he won't leave me ALONE.

**4.** Because he is a prejudice, arrogant toe-rag.

**5.** Because he spends galleons like they're going out of fashion.

**6.** Because those beautiful grey eyes of his have to be in his damn head.

**7.** Because of that conceited smirk he get on his face when he knows I'm frustrated.

**8.** Because he's so damn handsome, that I can butterflies in my stomach everytime he looks at me.

**9.** Because I refuse to give him the satisfaction of admitting that he is actually beginning to get to me.

**10.** Because I love him and he feels the same way about me.

**~X~**

**Words: **120


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Power**

**Prompt:** Power

**~X~**

Theodore Nott was an observant man despite popular opinion that he was simpleton with as much brains as a house-elf. He had to be. He'd survived seven long years in Slytherin House after all. As an observant man he knew lots of things about his housemates, a necessity should he ever need to prompt ... accord ... from his peers.

He knew Millicent Bulstrode cried herself to sleep every night.

That, Blaise Zabini had broken parts of his arranged marriage contract.

Crabbe still slept with his teddy.

Daphne Greengrass was in love with Potter.

And that Adrian Pucey was in a relationship with a _male_ Hufflepuff.

But he also noticed the more subtle things. Like the way Malfoy's gaze would skim across the Gryffindor table whenever _he_ entered the Great Hall. How _his_ eyes always checked on the female Weasley, making sure _he_ always knew where she was. And how when her eyes met his, the room would buzz with electricity, the promise of yet another secluded meeting reflected in both their eyes.

But while Theodore knew all these things he would never say anything. These secrets gave him power, and to a Slytherin power meant everything.

**~X~**

**Words: **197


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Article**

**Prompt:** Article

**~X~**

Ginny sighed as she shuffled through the stack of mind-numbing papers crowding her desk. She'd been trying to write this article for three days straight now and she'd barely written three lines.

She was out of inspiration.

It's not that the topic was hard, writing about the: '_Top Ten Most Influential Modern Witches_' should have been easy. No, it wasn't that. It was other current events that weighed heavily on her mind. Events it would do her well to banish from thought.

Lawrence Grey walked across the office towards her. She knew what he wanted, and that was precisely what she was trying so futilely not to think about: the wedding of the century between the power couple, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

It was funny how most of the papers were calling it that. The 'wedding of the century'. That is what her wedding to Harry had been slated as, before she'd called off the wedding. Rubbing her temples she sighed, that was two years ago. Water under the bridge.

Harry had never been the man for her. It had taken one silver-eyed man to show her that. The same man who in twenty-four hours would be a married man. Only not to her.

Footsteps stopped in front of her.

"I'm not doing the article."

Mr. Grey was the one rubbing his temples this time.

"And why not?"

Ginny had no reply.

"This is going to be the biggest story of the year Ms. Weasley ... it will make your career. Honestly, I'm doing you a favour here." He folded his arms. "Anyone else would kill for this job, I just don't get it. Why not?"

She stood up. "I'm sorry, Lawrence. But I can't do this article. Give me another article, any other."

He paused for a second before he sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. You can do the feature on Harry Potter as the new seeker for The Chudley Cannons." He walked away.

Ginny cursed, her eyes narrowed. Dammit. That was just her luck. Well, seeing Harry would be better than Mal- ... better than the alternative.

She sat back down quill poised. She'd write the article, after all that's all she had left now: her work.

**~X~**

**Words: **368


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Games**

**Prompt:** Games

**~X~**

"You're off the team."

Ginny snapped he head up; surprise, confusion and anger on her face.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, looking at her Quidditch captain.

"Look, Ginny." Meredith sighed. "It's out of my control."

"How can it be out of your control?" Ginny seethed. "You're the damn captain!"

"I know you're angry but it's out of my hands, this order comes from higher up."

"Who?"

"You're a good player, another team will take you on. The Falcons, perhaps?"

"Who was it? ... Was it our manager, Marcus?"

The other woman shook her head. "No."

"Then who the hell was it?" She hissed now ticked off beyond belief.

"I can't tell you." Was the frustratingly short reply.

"That's bullshit Meredith. We both know it means you don't want to tell me."

Ginny set her harsh brown eyes on the female she'd played Quidditch with for three years. The same woman she'd called her good friend for those same three years.

"If you were ever my friend this is the time to prove it. Who was it?"

Meredith crumbled under the harsh stare.

"I fought for you Ginny. Your my friend and a good player, I wanted you stay." The brunette scratched her head before cautiously looking around. The pitch was empty, the sky rapidly darkening.

She took a slow step closer to the red-head and lowered her voice so that it was nothing more than a quiet whisper. "You didn't hear this from me but before Marcus told me, I heard him talking on the Floo network. Draco Malfoy wanted you removed from the team, effective immediately."

Ginny was stunned. She barely noticed as Meredith took her leave. All she knew was that bastard Draco Malfoy had done this because she'd refused to go out with him. So this is what happened if you spurned the _mighty_ Draco bloody Malfoy.

She clenched her fists and stormed away from the pitch. Well, if this was how he wanted to play things, all she had to say was: Game on. He'd moved made his move, but now it was her turn. And when she was finished with him, he'd know that when you play games with fire you run the risk of getting burnt.

**~X~**

**Words: **373


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Austen**

**Prompt:** Austen

**~X~**

_Sense_

The warmth of his mouth is almost as big a shock as the way she finds herself kissing him back.

_Sensibility_

It's not smart at all. Hell, it's not even rational. Everything in my life dictates that I should be with Harry. And why not? He's is intelligent, kind, successful, and sexy. He's just not the one.

_Pride_

Maybe he's got a masochistic streak (or maybe he's just a complete tosser). He really thought dating other women would help.

_Prejudice_

She saw him and fell in love. Then she met him. That first impression still hasn't entirely worn off.

_Persuasion_

They agree that their relationship should progress slowly. That idea lasts exactly as long as their first real kiss does.

**~X~**

**Words: **121


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Sweater**

**Prompt:** Sweater

**~X~**

His sweater was all that she had left of him now. She did all she could to preserve his musky scent which lingered on the fine seams.

She would hold it close to her whenever memories became too painful, or when she couldn't sleep because thinking of his steel grey eyes kept her up.

Her world was slowly shying away from her, but she kept his sweater near.

Draco Malfoy had left Ginny Weasley after the war, saying that he had to clear his family's name. When he did, and if he did, there would be nothing stopping him from coming back to her.

But years had gone by and he hadn't shown up. Ginny was fine at first, but she was losing faith.

Seven years later, Ginny was a wreck. Everyone around her had learned by then that you treated her with care and didn't stay longer than you needed to.

So when the doorbell to her flat rang, she wasn't expecting anything.

She opened the door and her chocolate brown eyes popped with surprise. Standing in front of her was the one she dreamt of every single night.

He had barely changed. His silvery blonde hair was exactly the same length and it was hanging freely around his perfect face. There was slight stubble which Ginny longed to run her fingers across. And his eyes, oh his eyes, were the same as ever, greyish-silver which were currently sparkling. His lips were curved into a smirk when he said, "Miss me, Red?"

Ginny looked up at him, and slapped him. Hard.

"What-!" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Ginny launched herself at him and kissed him passionately.

His sweater _was _all that she had left of him, but now she had him.

**~X~**

**Words:** 296


End file.
